We propose to extend our study of adaptive hyperlipogenesis to an examination of membrane-associated functions. We plan to test the effects of starvation and refeeding, fat versus carbohydrate feeding, intermittent starvation and overfeeding and obesity on such membrane- related activities as: insulin-binding capacity of adipocytes, adenyl cyclase activity of adipocytes, glucose transport capacity of intestinal epithelial cells and adenyl cyclase activity of pancreatic beta cells. It is our aim to relate coordinated adaptive changes in membranes to the physiologic and nutritional state of the intact animal in a manner similar to that accomplished for many "interior" enzymes.